Black and White Dragon Wave
by Dojouwitch
Summary: A pair of wolf brothers and a youkai crime lord... Hiei's Kokuryuha develops an attitude in which he can't control. Not only that, it trys to take over his body. Shounen-Ai
1. Default Chapter

Black and White Dragon Wave: Prologue  
  
Dojouwtich: Quick! I don'townYYHeventhoughtthey'restayingatmydojoandmakingaHUGEmess! IonlyownKuuichi! *takes a huge breath then passes out on the floor*  
  
Malik: Is she dead?  
  
Hiei: I hope so.  
  
Marik: *slaps his face*  
  
~+~  
  
He should have been searching for a safe place to spend the night instead of just waiting to get dark.  
  
It was cold-a soft breeze cutting into his slight form. Shivering, he drew his cloak more tightly around himself. *Strange.* He thought, he wasn't usually like this.  
  
The sound of ice crunching beneath boots, caught his attention. He cursed, he was getting careless; how could he let someone sneak up on him so easily? Turning around his hand reach for his katana, only to touch empty air. It was gone.  
  
"You don't need it," A dark, deep voice murmured in his ear.  
  
Jumping slightly, he whirled around his mind confused; the sound had came from an entirely different direction. There was no way the stranger could have passed him in order to walk up from behind him like that.  
  
"Who are..." His voice trailed off into a strangled noise.  
  
He was staring at... himself.  
  
"Do you like it?" The doppleganger asked, doing a complete turnabout. Lifting his hand to touch his face. "Not quite as impressive as I could have wished."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
He laughed an odd but not unpleasant sound coming from that particular form. His crimson eyes gleaming like twin rubies in the dimming day, not *his* eyes though. For an image of a youkai, who measured his life span in the centuries; this impostor had eyes bespoke a timelessness that came from an existence strecht a millennium or more.  
  
For a while he struggle for the sense of wrongness about this entire encounter. He remembered bedding down in a tree: looking around, not a hint of green marred with empty white landscape. He didn't sleepwalk nor did he recall waking up.  
  
"Who are you?" He snarled, reaching out to grab the other look alike shirt, jerking him off his feet.  
  
He laughed again, this time there was an almost triumphant edge to it.  
  
"I am you..... Hiei."  
  
~+~ 


	2. Repercussion

Black and White Dragon Wave: Repercussion  
  
Dojouwitch: Wants again! I don't own YYH! Just Kuuichi, Sora, Kaze and Rayne/Nite.  
  
Malik: I thought you were dead.  
  
Dojouwitch:....  
  
~+~  
  
Back in the Ningenkai, it was snowing in Tokyo. The air freezing as ice, the streets, sidewalks, buildings blanketed in white. Little kids playing in it, building snowmen, making snowangels or having an all out snowball war with each other.  
  
As Hiei leapt from building to building in a blur of black, he flicked the annoying white flakes from his shoulders and hair. Ever since the incident with Makato, his sensitivity to cold had increase to a point where his body would slow down whenever the temperature dropped beyond a certain point. That was perhaps the most dangerous repercussion of the enchantment Makato ever cast on him-an inidious, slow-acting lethargy that left him all too vulnerable.  
  
His right shoulder still ached from the little attack he had in Makai on his way here. A bunch of hungry youkai's had seen his sleeping form and decided to make him food. The fire-demon had quickly disabused them of that notion, but no before one had nicked him with a spear.  
  
Yawning, he dropped lightly onto the branch outside Kurama's room. He always left the window unlock just in case Hiei felt like stopping by. To his disappointment, the Youko was not there, probably at college or something.  
  
Hiei looked around the neat room as he pulled of his wet boots. Small pots with ningen plants were scattered everywhere, giving it sort of a greenhouse effect. The redhead's school books were stacked into orderly piles next to a small picture of his human family.  
  
Rolling into the soft bed, Hiei pulled the cotton sheets over his head, inhaling Kurama's scent with a sigh. It had been a long time since he had last seen the fox and to be truth, he missed the teasing Youko as he was away.  
  
Curling his body into a tight ball, Hiei let his eyes drift shut... need to speak to Kurama later.  
  
When Hiei dream it wasn't so vivid, but in this dream...  
  
He dreamt of the Kokuryuha.  
  
~*~  
  
Kurama was having one of *those* days again. After evading the attention of an overly enthusiastic classmates, he arrives home only to discover that Shiori was matchmaking him with a daughter of his stepfather colleague. He ran frustrated fingers through his red lock. *I should have gone to Kuuichi's house and hung out there.* He thought dropping his school bag at the foot of his bed. *I could have asked her if she found Hiei's tracks again.* Of course, that thought changed quickly when he almost tripped over a pair of discarded wet boots that was soaking the carpet.  
  
Frowning, Kurama noted a unsightly lump on his bed that had not been there when he left this morning. *Four months being worried sick about him, not knowing whether he was dead or alive when Kuuichi lost track of him; that *impossible* fire-demon appears one day, ruins the carpet with his boots and steals my bed.* Kurama fume silently. He prodded the lump mercilessly and was rewarded with a bad-tempered snarl somewhere under the pile of bedding.  
  
"Hiei, where the hell have you been?"  
  
"...go away...." The fire-demon curled up tighter and went back to sleep. After a few more unsuccessful tries, Kurama gave up trying to wake the fire-demon. *He could be so stubborn, even when he's asleep.*  
  
"Baka," He muttered under his breath. "This is what I get for being nice to you?"  
  
Hearing his mother's voice calling his name, Kurama quickly changed out of his school clothes. The way his luck was going today, that would be Shiori wanting to introduce him to that "Nice girl of Uncle Hajime."  
  
Kurma rolled his green eyes, it was one of those time he wished he had not cultivated such a *good* image. If he had been more like.... Say Yuusuke, girls would avoid associating with him.  
  
"Hiei," He whispered to the sleeping fire-demon. "Stay here until I come back." He brushed his lips against the mop of spiky hair sticking out of the lump which moved out from beneath the covers. A hand snatched the back of Kurama's head and pulled him downwards, Hiei stealing a quick kiss from the Youko. His tongue slipping in to get a good through kiss before releasing him and disappearing back under the covers and fall asleep with the taste of Kurama in his mouth.  
  
With another exasperate sigh, Kurama stepped out of his room fixing his rumpled shirt; where the human half of him-Minamino Shuuichi existed.  
  
*I should have stopped by Kuuichi's house.* He though regrettably as his mother pulled him forward.  
  
"Shuuichi," Shiori said, excitedly. "This is Uncle Hajime's daughter, Midori..." She went on to exist his virtues to the unsuspecting girl that Kurama rolled his eyes, embarrassed.  
  
"Very nice to meet you, Shuuichi-kun." The pretty brown hair girl murmured a bit, breathlessly. "I've heard so much about you." 


End file.
